


𝑫𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝑳𝒊𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒔𝒆 | Dreamnap

by noahwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Betrayal, Gay, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Sad, Slow Burn, do you know the feeling when you listen to a song and just vibe with because you love it so much, drivers license
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahwastaken/pseuds/noahwastaken
Summary: "𝑮𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒆. 𝑪𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓, 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒊 𝒅𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒕""Do you really have to go?" I asked, looking into Clays eyes as he put on his backpack. "I am only visiting him, goodbye Nick" he said, planting a kiss on my lips. Something felt off though. He wasnt himself. He was hiding something.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30





	𝑫𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝑳𝒊𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒔𝒆 | Dreamnap

"Are you able to stream with us in like an hour?" my friend said to me, not knowing that he had woken me up with his phone call.

"Oh yeah sure, I just need to eat something and then I'll be there" I answered, slowly crawling out of bed. As I crept down the stairs, the man on the phone started telling me about his plans for the video, meanwhile I greet my cat who laid in the living room.

"Alright, then eat something and then just call me on discord" he said, ending the call. I quickly put my phone away and stumbled into the bathroom, getting ready to take my morning shower.

As I slipped into the glass cabin, I turned on the shower, filling the room with steam as the hot water graced my skin. As I dried myself of with a towel, I threw on some comfortable clothes and walked back into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

After making myself a plate of scrambled eggs, I quickly sit down to eat it before going back into my room, booting up my PC. Clicking on both the Discord and Minecraft emblem, I signed in and joined the call with the two of my friends. "Hello there fellas" I said, hearing Dream start wheezing instantly. "What did I do?" I asked, still hearing the wheezing of the blonde man flow into my head, tickling my eardrums.

As he started his stream and greeting the fans that rush into the stream, a huge portion of the crimson liquid inside of me, rushed into cheeks making them appear red to the viewers, if only they could see me. After a while of streaming, we all started behaving a little more stupid, just like in every stream.

"Yo, where the fuck are you? I spawned and you are gone" I yelled, hearing my blonde friend wheeze once more while George starts to chuckle. "We are at the village" George mumbled, Dream still wheezing in the background. "I am going to die" he exclaimed, getting light headed. "Tell me your coordinates, so I can come. I want to come" I exclaimed, the whole call going quiet as I ended my sentance.

"Sapnap, are you sure you want to say that?" Dream said, on the verge of laughing again. "What I just want to come" I repeated, hearing the british part of the call start to laugh like a maniac. "You don't need to tell us that tho" Dream exclaimed, making my cheeks flush red again. "You know what I fucking meant dude" I said, hiding my face in my hands, hoping that the blush would soon go away. After finally calming down, they finally gave me the coordinates and I ventured towards the village. "Do you want to sleep and come back tomorrow?" George said, asking the two of us if his plan is good.

"B-But I have school tomorrow dude" I said, hearing both Dream and George laugh at me. "He doesn't mean tomorrow in real life, Sapnap" my friend exlaimed, making me laugh aswell. We continued playing and after another 3 hours, we ended the stream. George who had to do something apparently, quickly left the call, leaving me and Dream alone. "So Sapnap, how is school going?" he asked, curiosity filling his voice. "Oh it's going quite well actually. My grades are quite good and my teachers aren't being bitchy towards me, so I guess that is good" I explained, hearing my friend chuckle.

"Well, I think i need to go now, I still have to study for my drivers license and all of that" I explained, my cursor hovering over the hang up button. "Maybe i should come upstairs and help you study" Dream said, a smile hearable in his words. "Then why arent you here yet, huh?" I said, a smile growing across my entire face. "You little-" Clay started saying as he ended the call, leaving me in pure silence until i heard someone rattle at my door.

"Babe why is the door closed?" he asked, making me chuckle as I walk over to the door, unlocking it for him to come in. "There you are, finally" I said, laying my arms around Clays neck, pulling him closer while looking him deep in the eyes. "Yes I am" he whispered, his breath caressing my lips before he pressed his against mine, my eyes slowly closing as the kiss continued.

As he slowly pulled back, I opened my eyes again, turning around to sit back down at my desk, Clay following me there. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" he said, chuckling as he sat down next to me. "It's you" I said, leaving him speachless. "Wait what?" he asked, making me laugh out loud. "Oh nothing, nothing surely" I said, still laughing at my boyfriend.

"You know what? Lets not study... Lets go to a park. A special park"


End file.
